


Kokomo

by Ripley2win



Series: 6.22  Variations on a theme [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Songfic, work inspired by episode 6.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there was another reason why Castiel killed Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokomo

Kokomo

Kind of a “cracky AU.”

Balthazar had slowly developed a conscience after being exposed to the Winchester brothers. It's not that the Winchesters stood on any high moral ground. They were professionals when it came to lying, cheating or stealing if it were necessary. Balthazar admired their expertise at it though.

He hadn't packed a conscience when he had skipped out of Heaven, stole Heaven's Weapons and faked his death. But getting one at this late date seemed as natural as accidentally stepping in dog shit if you weren't watching where you were walking.

The hedonistic angel felt guilty for inciting Soul-less Sam's attempted murder of Bobby Singer. Bobby was one of the few living friends the brothers had.

 _Sam, Sam._

Balthazar shook his head. The probable outcome of their current situation wasn't good. Not for any of them. Balthazar, however, especially wanted to protect Sam. He wanted to take him away and get to know him a little better. There was a wonderful island off the Florida Keys that would be perfect to get away from it all.

A quiet, but firm voice intruded in Balthazar's mind. _Ah, summoned by Castiel._ Balthazar took a moment to compose his thoughts and flew to Castiel's side.

Castiel seemed different. His demeanor seemed both angry and lost. Balthazar sought to comfort the angel he had fought beside side for countless millenia.

Unknowingly, Balthazar's earlier thoughts leaked through during his conversation. Swirled in the ether between Balthazar and Castiel were vivid, sensual images of moonlight, wine, sand and Sam's warm body under his.

Castiel became oddly quiet. The 50,000 demon souls had finally corrupted Castiel enough to ignite jealousy and possessiveness in Castiel's heart concerning Sam as well as Dean. Castiel disappeared one second and reappeared quickly behind Balthazar shoving an angel blade through his chest.

“Cas--”

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues in "May the circle be unbroken."


End file.
